<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bramble House Quiet Room, Candlemas 202x by pnictogen_system</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172516">Bramble House Quiet Room, Candlemas 202x</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system'>pnictogen_system</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deltarune (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris of the Pnictogen System wishes to post a short update.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bramble House Quiet Room, Candlemas 202x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi.</p>
<p>I'm Kris. </p>
<p>I don't know why I'm here, or even where I am really.</p>
<p>I know that some of my life seems to be in a computer game.</p>
<p>I know that something else is in that game...something that is true about my life right now.</p>
<p>Because I, too, feel that I have been compelled to share an existence with...someone who is like me, and yet who is not me. Someone named <i>Chara.</i></p>
<p>Life here on the Surface confuses me. Chara and their friends Asriel and Frisk seem to have learned their way around better. I usually let them do things.</p>
<p>Chara does not know exactly how they come to be here either. They want to find out more. They want to find out how to help me...although I do not know what would even <b>be</b> "help", in this extraordinary situation.</p>
<p>I find that...I do not know how to make decisions on my own, very well. This world is still strange and frightening, despite its partial resemblances to the world I remember.</p>
<p>I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Chara and the others try to feel their way forward, responding to things as they come, but really...they are hardly better off than I am. I don't envy their task.</p>
<p>I am not used to thinking in terms of possibility. I am not used to having to make choices without guidance. I can only...hope. </p>
<p>I did decide yesterday that I would attempt to write something here on "Archive of our Own", and this I have done.</p>
<p>(signed) Kris D—<br/>2 February 2021</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>